My Survivor
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: I saw him at twelve years old. I meet him ten years later. I never left his side after that...we are never a prefect pair. But at the end day there is no one that can compare to him. So our own true story of being star crossed lovers begins.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! How is everyone enjoying their summer? I hope all of you are having some awesome adventures. Anyway I happen to be watching the Hunger Games when I suddenly thought that maybe Peeta and Katniss wouldn't be the only ones with a love story…that maybe Effie and Haymitch had one. I don't know where I'm going to go with this but we'll see how this story plays out. I hope all of you like and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

50th Hunger Games.

Effie's POV

I sit on the satin cover sofa with my feet dangling gracefully in front of me. My green eyes train on the flashing screen. It's that time of year again. Where twelve districts enter the arena and play the game of staying alive. Each year that comes by my heart goes out to all those souls that are forced into the games. The children that stand stoic in front of the camera, looking and acting more mature than anyone I know here in the capital. I have learn the hard way not to question where the glory comes in taking a human life.

My parents say that at twelve there still so much I need to learn. But I wonder if that is their mantra on handling what our government proclaims to be justice. Yet, like clockwork, I sit in between my parents and watch the reaping. It's a hard process to watch but still like a good Capital citizen I sit and bear it. When finally the escort for District twelve came onto the screen and began her long speech. My eyes scan the crowd and I couldn't help the tears that spring into my eyes as I watched fear overtake the could be tributes as soon as the escort step forward and pick up a name. But it was then that I saw a teenage boy step onto the stage and stared at the crowd. His blond hair was tied back into a neat ponytail and his outfit look freshly clean and ironed. His dark brown eyes were cold as he look toward the crowd and inhale deeply.

My heart suddenly clenched as I stared at him as he stood as still as a tall oak tree. I couldn't explain why my belly did a sudden flip flop or why the idea of seeing him lose the hunger game made it suddenly hard to swallow. But I pushed away those ideas and watched another male come to stand beside him and moments later a girl take his other side. On their faces I could already see the fear and dread of what was to come.

In the following days I watched the games with such vigor that I was borderline obsessed. Every time I saw Haymitch Abernathy, as I came to know his name, my heart leap and I took a sigh of relief. He was still alive and hanging on. When people began to bet on who would become victor. I betted on him that he would become the next victor. My friends look at me as if I lose my mind but something in me knew that he was strong, smart, and courage enough to do what he needed to do to stay alive. I admire that in him. My young heart knew that I was right and at the end of the day it would be his handsome face that I would see on the screen.

In the days that followed I cried with Haymitch as he held the hand of one of his fellow partners. The look of sadness that overtook his face made me want to somehow reached into the screen and hug him close to me. A sad part me was glad that it wasn't him that laid on the grounding dieing. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. My mother found my unyielding rooting for Haymitch amusing and said that I develop a crush on District 12 tribute. I had blushed horribly red and walk away before she could continue to laugh at my expense.

Finally we reached the end of the games and it was him against a District one tribute. I sat on the cream carpet with my feet tuck neatly under me with my eyes wide an tugging unconsciously on my braided hair. I closed my eyes when I saw the axe cut him, and he still found the strength to run. His hand was sprawled over his stomach as blood spilled over his hands. My eyes filled with tears but I inhale as the axe came toward him. Then Haymitch dodge and the axe bounce the force field and headed straight for District one tribute. When the camera zoom on Haymitch face I let out a breathe of relief, he had won. He had won like I knew he would.

I cheered and cried not because he won but because he survived. As the camera zoom closer to his face and I drank in his tired dark grey eyes I promise myself that one day I would meet the boy that stole my heart just for having the will to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! Here is Chapter two of our star cross lovers. They meet for the first time. Is Haymitch all that Effie thought he would be? Will Effie begin see what she sign up for? All I can say is that you may need to read the chapter to find out.**

 **Like always sit back and enjoy.**

 **Review if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

Effie's POV

I didn't think about Haymitch Abernathy again until ten years later. I was twenty-two and in love with the life style I had. I was the daughter of wealthy technology tycoon and a home stay mother who lived for the latest trends. I had everything at my fingertips and I was content.

However contentment can only take you so far. I was at university studying fashion when an opportunity knock at my door. Panem was looking for a young student interest in becoming an escort for District twelve. I jump at the opportunity, I have never left the safe wall of my beautiful city and I thought that it was time. So I applied and thanks to my many years of etiquette training, social events, and my father's charm did I get offered the position. I was over the moon, for the first time, I was going to be leaving home and exploring the world on my own. I couldn't wait, so when the 60th hunger games started I began my new journey.

I arrived at District Twelve early in the morning ready for my new position to start. I breathe out as I look at the mirror in front of me, my pure white makeup gleam and glisten in the dim lights of the train. My plum purple lips were kissable and in a perfect pout. My sea foam blue hair fell effortlessly down the side of my face. My deep blue suede dress fell down the length of my slim tone body and my blue heels made my legs go on for miles. Yes! I was ready for today.

When the train door open and a man's voice whispered

"May I can come in?"

I turn my head in a gentle voice said.

"Please do come in."

A well dressed general step into my line of sight, his pitch black eyes stared at me and bow. I tilted my head at him as he said,

"Welcome to District Twelve ma'am. I was informed that you wish to meet the mentor of this District."

"Yes general that is what I requested, has he arrived?"

"He's should be here soon, but I came to warn you."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you general."

"Haymitch Abernathy is our only mentor and he is a special case…and I wouldn't want you to be shock when you first meet him."

My eyes narrow in slight confusion. How could the only mentor of this district be a special case? He was a victor and all glory rains down upon him. Not to mention that he was my childhood hero. The general look me in the eyes and said.

"He is a drunken fool ma'am, and his cruel in his ways."

I nodded my head gently before replying in a breathy voice.

"Thank you general for your concern of my well being, but I do believe this meeting will short and to the point. I just wish to meet the man that I would work with to bring this lovely darling tributes glory. And if anything shall transpire you will be at the door, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then I feel safer than any escort in this district shall ever feel knowing you are outside that door."

The general threw me a warm smile and bow out of the train. I return my eyes to the mirror and deem myself prefect. I walk slowly to the silk cover table with white china tea cups filled with green tea and matching china plates with French pastries that would melt in your mouth. I sat down gracefully on one of the lounge chair and crossed my ankles together and waited. In a matter of minutes did the train door open and in step the boy that I have long forgotten.

As my green eyes drank the rugged hunched man in front of me; my breathing hitched a little. There he stood in brown pants and shirt that look dirty and unwashed. His hair was filthy and sway in his face, that I could not see. I was train well so I plaster my Capital darling smile and rose gracefully out of my seat and toward him. I lifted my hand gingerly and said.

"Mr. Abernathy I presume."

He push his hair away from his face, and even after all this years his face was still handsome even under the grime and five o'clock shadow. His grey eyes were dark, cold, and oddly enough vacant. He stared at me with a rose eyebrow and sneered.

"So you're the new escort?"

"This is correct, my name is Effie Trinket and I am very pleased to meet you."

"Yeah sure…why the hell did you set this meeting so damn early."

I blink at the way he spoke to me. No man in the capital ever spoke to a lady in such manner. I forced my smile to grow brighter and whispered.

"I am terrible sorry for awakening you so early but the reaping will be taking place soon and I wanted a chance to chat with you about your wonderful district since I would be representing it and I want to be proud of our tributes and where they come from."

Haymitch look at me before laughing loudly and I could smell the alcohol that still resided in his breathe. I must of look taken aback because I did not expect what came out of his moth.

"On what planet are you living on, princess. Because the last time I cheek this district is not wonderful. We are nothing but coal miners who died everyday because your capital wishes to starve us."

With that he look around the train and said.

"Were are you keeping the booze?"

"I have a wonderful selection of pastries and tea for this glorious morning, if you prefer."

"I wanted booze not your tea."

"Well that all I have, I am sorry I can't accommodate you, sir."

I could not hide the annoyances in my voice. Haymitch laughed before saying.

"You're feisty sweetheart."

I rose a well arch brow at him as he turned and walk out of the train. I gape after him. The nerve of that man, he was my childhood hero? If I had to deal with him, then I surely didn't want this job for long. I sat on the lounge chair and narrow my eyes at the tea cup in front of me until the general return and told me that reaping was to begin soon.

I stood up and graciously took the generals hand and let him lead me to my stage for the morning. I stood tall and said my well rehearsed speech to the sea of frighten children. My heart broken and my tall proud frame soften as I utter the words.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

Without thought my eyes travel the crowd and spotted Haymitch in the dark corner lean against a brick wall. A sneer on his face as he lifted a glass to me and I finally under stood.

I was the one that sentence these children to death, not glory. So with that thought, I lead our tributes onto the train and let them eat to their hearts desire and try to find peace in their sleep.

I wept that night because I realized what I had accepted, at that moment Haymitch came out of nowhere and lean close to me where I could feel his warm body heat against my cold frame and whispered in my ear.

"Become cold princess, that's how we stay alive."

Then he took off toward his room leaving me to face the reality of my career choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoying the story. Here is Chapter three and things are starting to get heated now. Are we going to see Effie and Haymitch play out a romance? Or are they going to have a very special relationship?**

 **Sit back and read to find out.**

 **Like always I hope you enjoy.**

 **Review if you like**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

Effie's POV

My head was pressed against the cool satin pillow and my eyes watched the zooming scenery as the train sped toward District Twelve. It's been fourteen years that I had remain their escort. Each year I promised myself that I would find a better district to go to but each year I fail to do so.

There was so much I could do at the Capital but each year I came back for two reason. The first was because even if it was for a short time I could offer two young souls a different life before they faced the greatest challenge any human shall face. The second was more personal, I would see Haymitch again and feel him close to me. I knew I shouldn't want to see him or dream about him but I waited every year to come back and impale his memory in my mind until my return.

I couldn't say when or how I fell for him but everything started with an argument of course. He had call me a pristine manner psychopath and I had call him an uncouth hairless baboon. In a whirlwind of words and insults did his lips fall upon mine, and at the moment I flew to the clouds and didn't come back. He makes my heart beat without control, butterflies to fly in my stomach in wild abandonment, and my mind race toward the future.

I push myself away form my purple sheets and sat up slowly running my pale hand in my honey blonde curls before gracefully throwing my sheets away from my body and step onto the blue carpet flooring. My deep purple silk sleeping gown fell down to my knees as I walk toward the small table in my room that had a warm kettle of coffee waiting for me. I flipped on the screen in my room and watched our game maker Seneca Crane talk about the 74th hunger games. I couldn't stop rolling my eyes and shaking my head at his words of unity between the districts. I pour myself a cup and sipped gingerly on it but continued to watch, not noticing when the train slowed and stopped. I rose my legs to fold under me and flip the newspaper open. I didn't get very far in the article that I was reading when I felt warm lips fall on my bare shoulder. I smiled despite myself and turned to meet the dark grey eyes that filled my dreams the last few nights. His blond hair was washed and combed for once. His fingertips trace my shoulder blade before move toward my face and ghosting my cheek.

I turn my face down but his fingers flew down to my chin and harshly pushed it up. His dark grey stared into my green eyes and I took in his handsome face. He had not shaven in what appear to be months. But it was his cocky smile that made me flush as I whispered.

"Good morning Haymitch."

"Morning princess."

I gently unfolded my legs and rose to my feet, Haymitch tower a good foot over me. But I bit into my lip and place a well manicure hand on his strong chest and rose to my tiptoes and tilted my head up before looking at him in the eyes and whispered lowly,

"Another year."

He nodded his head before dipping his head down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I pressed myself closer to him and felt his arm travel down the side of my arms to fall on my hips. He pulled away slowly and whispered warmly in my ear.

"Where's the ice?"

I instantly detangle myself from his arms and hissed.

"You are unbelievable, can't you say at least…never mind please leave I need to get ready."

"Or what? Did you honestly think I was going to say I miss you Effie. Get your head out of the clouds sweetheart."

"Stop acting like a brute. Did your mother show you any kind of manners!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes at me before turned away and shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh she did, I just refuse to show manners to over pompous Barbie dolls. See you soon darling."

Then he walk off leaving me to shake my head at my outburst. For one moment I wish he could tell me that he at least he misses me the way I miss him all year long. However that didn't give me right to bring up his history, I knew his story better than most. I know he blames himself for his parents death and the girl he once loved. I could never replace her, because he once whisper sweet nothing in her ear and all I would get are insults and maybes. I felt tears fill my eyes but shook my head and began to get to work. It was the 74th hunger games and my game face needed to be ready.

I apply my heavy duty pale white make up and focused on my eyes. Slowly  
I moved down to my lips and look at the color I choose last night. It was a color that Haymitch once said he like on me, of course he was drunk at the time. I shook my head and apply with extra care and precision. Then moved onto my wardrobe and dressed in my favorite new purple power suit. Then came my favorite scarf and flower hat that perched on top of my new white curl wig. It suited my facial features well. When I fell gently onto the mattress I look at my shoes while tapping my gold purple fingertip against my mouth in deep thought. I finally decided on the new 6 inch purple open toed booties. Standing up gracefully and placed my jewelry on and look at my reflection in the mirror. I felt prefect but my heart felt heavy, it was another year I would be condemning innocent souls to the Capital whim.

While I walk to the stage and listen to President Snow message, I couldn't help the smile on my face. His words always seem to feel reassuring even though you knew that reality behind them. Then I began to call names, I headed toward one of the bowls and pull out a white piece of paper. I took a deep breathe and shouted.

"Primrose Everdeen"

For a few minutes no one moved until the shadow of a girl who look barely older than twelve started to walk forward. Shock and horror written all across her beautiful face. I try encouraging her forward but I deeply wanted to tell her to run and not look back. Then in a sudden commotion, a girl shouted.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

I was shock but kept a calm façade and told her to come forward. When she step onto the stage I said.

"Your name darling?"

It took a moment for her to respond but she whispered.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet anything that was your sister."

She merely nodded at me, I try to get the crowd to clap but they all remain silent and unyielding. I continue to the boys and shouted out.

"Peeta Mellark."

A boy around the Katniss Everdeen age came forward and step onto the stage. When they were both standing beside me I look at the crowds and said.

"We have our tributes for District 12."

Then I swiftly turn them and lead them into the stone building behind me. They would have a moment with their families to say goodbye. I waited for them and then help them into the car and headed toward the train. I showed them around and controlled my voice to sound warm and bubbly, a routine I've become use to during this time of the year. When they sat down, I made small talk before I said,

"Let me go find Haymitch, he must be in the bar cart."

I walk off stiffly and toward the direction where I knew I would find him. When I did find him, he was nursing an empty glass I pointed my finger toward the car where a scare boy and girl sat waiting for their mentor's encouraging words, he rolled his eyes and saluted me before walking off. I headed toward my room and closed the door, I always allow Haymitch to get to know his tributes. There would be plenty of time for me to get to know and bond with them.

That night as I crawl into bed and placed my head on the pillow did I hear my door click open and close. I already knew who it was, but I didn't turn around I simple held my pillow closer to me feeling the mattress dip as his weight fell onto the bed. His arms fell around me and nuzzle my neck. I try to fight the urge but I couldn't, I couldn't waste the short time we had together. I turn around and look into his red blood shot eyes and inhale his citrus scent that lingered with alcohol. I couldn't help but smile sadly at him and lean forward and peck his lips. He responded drunkenly before saying.

"You didn't look so bad out there."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I nodded my head at him and whispered in his ear.

"It's all for you."

His eyes drop for a moment and shook his head.

"Don't Effie."

I sigh as his lips went toward my lips and claim them as his before pulling away and said.

"I think we have a chance this year."

I nodded before snuggling closer to him and allowing him to make me forget the heaviness in my heart because every year I hope for that chance, but it never came.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Everyone! Sorry this post is late, I've been in a lazy mood lately. Anyway how are you enjoying the story so far. Aren't Effie and Haymitch a prefect pair?! Well here is Chapter 4, let see what these two lovers are up to. Do they know to play nice with each other? Hmmmm…..I don't know, lol.**

 **Like always sit back and enjoy**

 **Review if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

Effie's POV

I work up early the morning the games were set to begin. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest while my stomach felt queasy. I hurriedly threw off my satin sheets and dress in simply clothing and makeup. I wanted to see Katniss and Peeta off, and wish them well. I had develop a soft spot for them even though teaching them etiquette and refine manners wasn't always an easy task. Especially when it came to Miss Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire certainly had a mind of her own. She reminded me a lot of Haymitch when I first saw him in the games. That same look of surviving and courage that only a few of us had naturally.

I hurriedly step into the hallway eager to get to them. A cold silence filled my ears as I flew down the stairs. As I step into the living room, and blinked at the sight in front of me. Katniss was curl like a small kitten in the crook of Peeta's arm as he somehow contorted his body to be carefully wrapped around her. I bit into my lip and watched them trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. In the last few days they have proven to me to be strong and resolved as to where fate has brought them. But at the end of the day they were still afraid and were clinging onto the last shred of humanity they could.

I couldn't help the small smile that softly form on my face. I didn't want to wake them and bring them to their harsh reality, but I had too. I took a small step toward them when I felt a pair of strong arms fly around my waist and pull me against a strong muscular chest. I lean against Haymitch and whispered softly.

"Look at them…they look lovely together, don't you think?"

"Eh! If you say so."

I tilted my head upward and kissed his strong jaw line. Haymitch did not respond just stood still as I sigh and said.

"I should wake them, they will need to be getting ready soon. And I need to make sure they are properly fed…oh so much to do."

"Yeah while you do that, plate me some food too thanks."

Haymitch dropped his hands away from my waist and flopped onto a nearby lounge chair and looked at me expectantly. I placed my hands on my hips and rose an eyebrow at him in question. Haymitch clapped his hands together and said,

"Come on, chop chop…"

"You know what you hairless chimp without the sense that god gave him, serve yourself."

Then I turned my back to him and slowly kneeled in front of Katniss and Peeta and swept my fingers lightly against their cheeks. It took a few moments but their eyes flutter open slowly and peek up at me. I kept a strong face and whispered.

"Children please get up…it's almost time and breakfast will be on the table in a minute."

Peeta nodded and unwound his arms from Katniss who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. I quickly stood and step into the kitchen to see how far along breakfast was. When I pleased that it was going to only a few more mintues did I return to the living room and saw Haymitch talking to both of them. I lean on one of the beams and watched him talk to them, probably giving them some ideas on how to stay alive. He knew how to work my last nerve but he also had a way of reminding me on why I loved him the way I did. I gave them a few more seconds before steadily my shoulders and bounce into the room and bubbly said,

"Breakfast is ready."

Peeta quickly turned toward the table and sat down to indulge into the warm pancakes while Katniss walk slowly toward the table before plopping down on the chair beside him and bit gingerly into the toast with jelly. Haymitch came to stand in front of me and look at me up and down. I narrow my eyes slightly and asked.

"Is there a particular reason you are looking at me?"

Haymitch rose a bushy eyebrow and sneered out.

"Your wig is crooked, not you're most flattering look."

Then walk and sat down at the table to sip on his coffee while Peeta and Katniss snicker in between bites. I couldn't help but peek at myself from the near by mirror and huff out.

"Well at least I don't stink of alcohol."

"No you smell of fresh flowers…"

I bit my lip and walk toward the table and sat gracefully next to him and collected my tea cup and breathy whispered.

"I'm so glad you noticed, it absolutely the next big thing."

"So you like the bees following you then, oh wait they're the only things that will ever come after you."

My mouth drop and I gaped at him. I threw my cotton napkin on the table and hissed,

"Well I never!"

Then I shot up from my seat and storm myself into the living room and graciously sat on the couch and folded my arms across my chest as Haymitch laughed at me. I ignore him and kept my eyes focused on the blinking screen in front of me. God, how I hated him sometimes!. Soon a knock came on the door and Katniss and Peeta were being ushered out of the penthouse. I stood quickly and walk toward them and collected them in my arms. I hushed out.

"I know this will sounds terrible cliché but please be safe and do what you must. I'll be rooting for you every step of the way. If you can, watch out for each other, and don't forget that you have people out there that love you."

Peeta hug me quickly and whispered.

"Thank you for everything."

Katniss hug me lightly but did not say anything but I saw a small thank you slip into her eyes. I smiled at her and pushed them gently out the door feeling my heart break for them. I knew that from this moment on, I would need to find sponsors that will kept them alive for as long as possible. That's my silent promise to them, because something in me knew that they would come out of this game alive. Haymitch was not allow to see them off only their stylist, so he closed the door behind them and breathed out. I stared at his hunched back for a moment longer before turning on my heels. I needed to prepare myself for tonight.

I was ready by late afternoon adorned in my sea foam dress that fell to my knees and hugged me in all the right places. My 6 inches black booties made my legs look long and toned. My makeup was bright and fabulous and my wig matched my shoes in the pitch black color that challenge the skyline. I tilted my head at my reflection and smiled, Effie Trinket was ready to come out and play. I left the safe haven of my room and walk out of the penthouse towards the most popular hotspots in the Capital. As I walk effortlessly through the loud crowd, several people smile and waved at me. I, of course, smiled brightly and waved back, but had little time for idle small talk. I needed sponsors for my tributes, and I will not leave until I had them.

It was the middle of the night and I was more than ready to call it a night. I had been successful in getting some interested sponsors for Katniss and Peeta. I was about to leave the bar where the games were being broadcasted when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and met the warm liquid bronze eyes of a young man. I smiled at him as he lean forward and whispered in my ear.

"Effie Trinket, correct?"

"Yes, and may I ask sir who you are?"

"I'm Mars Tech , I work with your father."

"Oh how wonderful, what do you?"

"I develop our new technology."

"My father must be very proud, I know he wishes that I had shown some interest in the company."

"He is very proud of you talks about you endlessly and I'm guilty of wanting to meet you."

"Little me, why?"

"Lets say the picture I have my mind is worth getting to know the real thing."

I couldn't help the blush that filter into my face as I took a closer look at him. He was tall and lean with the right amount of muscle to him. His bronze eyes shimmer and gleam at me. He took my hand gently into his and lead me to the dance floor and said.

"I'm interested in sponsoring your tributes…on the condition that you dance me tonight."

"I would like nothing better."

As he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him that I could feel his warm aura surround me. He twirl me around as I let out a string of giggles. I followed him in each step that he lead me into it, it was amazing how wonderfully we're connecting to each other. When the song ended he dip me backwards, I could help but laugh. He pulled me up to my feet and said,

"You are a wonderful dancer."

"I blame the lessons that my mother made me take."

"You are staying in the capital for while, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can I see you tomorrow night after you're mingling."

I bit my lip and blink at him before saying.

"I will need to think about it, I have many engagements especially with the games on. I can't even think of anything else."

"Your father did tell me you are incredible attached to your work. I understand here's my card."

I took his card and tuck it neatly into the hidden pockets of my dress and nodded my head at him. He looked at me for a moment longer before moving closer to me and dipping his tall frame downward to place a sweet almost adoring kiss on my pink painted lips. I swoon and sigh in his arms as he pulled away after a quick moment and whispered in my ear.

"I'll hear from you soon Effie Trinket."

Then he walk off the dance floor, I looked after him with a blushing face and gleaming eyes. I was about to walk off the dance floor myself when I felt a pair of eyes burn into my side. I turned my head and saw Haymitch standing in the corner with his eyes dark and blazing. I lifted my head high and walk off the dance floor.

I was still mad at him from this morning, it was childish I know, but quite frankly I didn't care. He had to learn and realize that I could hold my ground just like he could, even though I knew that I will break my resolve with just one look from him. It was the sad truth, but the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. I was hit with a little bit of writer's block since this chapter is told through Haymitch POV. How does he really feel? Can he control himself in front of Effie? And what is he willing to do to keep her safe?**

 **You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Like always sit back and enjoy.**

 **Review if you like**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

Haymitch's POV

I was pressed against the wall with a frosty glass of beer in my hands listening to some Capital tycoon talk about how my tributes looked promising this year. I nodded and tilted my head at him in agreement. I had stop listening the moment I had convinced him to sponsor District 12. After that I stood there nodding and smiling as required while counting the minutes before I could rid myself of this monkey suit. As I lifted the glass to my mouth and swallow, I had to remind myself to be keep myself sober for rest of this night at least.

I was still listening mindlessly to the gentlemen in front of me when he looked up amused and said to me.

"Isn't that your District's escort?"

I turned around and saw Effie in a sinful dress being twirled by a man dressed in an obnoxious tuxedo and prefect gel back yellow gold hair. She was laughing and beaming at him. I clenched my glass tighter before turning back around and barking out.

"Yes it is."

The gentlemen eyes followed her movements before saying.

"She is sure a lovely sight to watch."

I smiled politely at him before responding,

"Everyone does seem to be taken by her."

"If my eyes don't deceive me, I think she is enjoying his company as well. Have a goodnight Haymitch and may the odds be ever in your tribute favor."

The gentlemen turned around and walk off but my eyes turned to Effie and I saw what he was talking about. She was kissing that guy! What in the hell?! I gulp down my drink and glared at her. Her gorgeous greens fell on me, and then she walk away. What was she playing it? If that was her way of getting sponsors all these years then tonight was going to be the very last night of that. I knew she would be heading back to the penthouse. So I bid my goodbyes and rushed back to the penthouse.

I took a deep breathe and open the door only to find Miss. Effie crossed legged on the couch removing her ridicules shoes.

I stalked over to her and let my fingers lightly touch her cheek. Her body froze for a moment but then very slowly she lean in. I sat down beside her and placed a kiss on her neck. She turned her head to look at me before saying.

"Don't, I'm mad at you."

Mad about what? She knew that I saw and was trying to get out of it, and it wasn't going to work. So I smirk at her and said,

"Wouldn't be the first time sweetheart."

"I'm going to bed, its be a long night."

"Well kissing sponsors until midnight can tire someone out, can't it?"

"What?"

"I saw you don't act like you don't know."

"I wasn't kissing him to ensure a sponsorship."

"Yeah right!"

"Is that what you really think of me?"

"Don't turn this around Effie, don't turn it around."

She shot from her seat and headed for her room. Without thought I grab her wrist and pulled her back. My eyes drank in her white paint face and innocent doe eyes, that look certainly didn't fit her. I laughed harshly and hiss out.

"Now I know why all you Capital girl wear makeup…you all want to look innocent and naïve when you're not. Spending your nights kissing unknown men and who know what else."

"How dare you? You know me and you know that I have never done anything you are accusing me of."

"I thought I knew you, but I was wrong."

She pushed her wrist away from my grip and stood up again before shouting.

"You're despicable and I hate you with all I have."

I saw tears built in her eyes and my harden heart soften for this women. I could never see her cry. I instantly felt bad and rose to my feet and embrace her tightly. She fought against me but I held onto her and said.

"Princess, shhhh…I…you know me."

That somehow made her still and bury her head in my chest and whispered.

"Why did you say all those thing to me? I…I always come back and never gave anyone especially you a reason to doubt me. I love those kids that come and go and I want the best for them but I will do it the right way."

She was right, I knew she was but my brain and heart were still harden at the idea that another man had touch what is mine, and only mine. So I rose my hand to her face and lifted her chin so her eyes could meet mine. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with unshed tears. I lean down and pressed my lips warmly and passionately against hers, pouring into that kiss the words I wouldn't let slip.

I love her but I couldn't let her know…no one could ever know. I lose my family at sixteen, because I didn't play by the Capital's rules. I couldn't put her at risk, anymore than I already had. I couldn't lose Effie because I would die without her in my life. I looked forward every year to seeing her and kissing her and touching her. She thought that alcohol was my vice but she was. I could sleep well at night when she was around. I could stay sober for longer when she was around. She was the light that kept ever dark thought away.

So I continue to kiss her imprinting her lips in my memory. Before slowly pulling away and whispering into her ear.

"You're mine, only mine."

She slowly pulled away from my lips and stared at me. She bit her swollen lips and replied.

"I'm yours, always been…I love you."

Her words hit home, and I wanted to say them back but I couldn't. So I detangle myself from her and hushed out.

"Don't Effie, don't love me."

Her green eyes capture my grey into a burning stare and said,

"Look at me and tell me that you don't feel the same way…tell me."

Her eyes searched mine dark grey for an answer but she sometimes forgets who I am. I'm Haymitch Abernathy the victor of the Hunger Games. I know how to hid my emotions from those that I hated and saw as my enemies. That what allow me to go on tour and not completely lose it. I hid my emotion from her and said,

"I don't love you. Keep that in mind."

"Then why am I yours, if you don't love me?"

"I'm a selfish possessive man, and you knew that the day you meet me."

She nodded her head and pushed me away from her, hard I might add. Her green eyes burn and look at me and shouted.

"Then remember this, I can do what I wish with whom I wish because I don't belong to anyone especially not you. I love you Haymitch but I won't be your puppet for a moment longer."

Then she turn on her heels and ran up the stairs and slam her bedroom door. I drop my eyes to the floor and breathe out. I grab the nearest glass and filled it to the brim with whiskey and gulp it down. I was so stupid. I fell in a messy heap on the couch and close my eyes.

For the first time since I first kiss her all those years go, I didn't go to her that night. I couldn't fix what was broken, all I could give her is space and maybe bandage the damage I have created. Because she could never knew the truth. She couldn't know that she held my heart for better or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! Wow it been a long time since I'm updating this story. What can I say? Other things in life become more important and demand to get done first. However that doesn't mean I couldn't find time to update or say hi to my fellow readers. So for that I ask forgiveness. Now here is Chapter six, and I won't promise to update everyday or anything. What I do promise is to try and keep this story updated.**

 **So like always please sit back and enjoy**

 **Review is if you like**

 **Augusta**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Effie's POV

Tears filled my eyes as I watched Katniss sing to Rue. Miss Everdeen thought she was hard and cold, but she had one of the softest hearts I have ever seen. I would not pretend to know how to win these games, but I've been watching for a long time and I knew Rue would not make it very long. I bit my unpainted lips hard wondering how Katniss would react to see an alley, a friend die in her arms.

Haymitch did not handle it well and still had nightmares, how would this affect Katniss? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a roar come from the upstairs rooms. I looked down because I knew it was Haymitch waking up from a horrible nightmare. It's been going on for a week now, which I found strange. Haymitch hasn't done this is we started whatever we had. The last time I heard him wake up with like this was, the night before he kissed me.

I would not go to him no matter how I was itching to do so. How much I wanted to hold him in my arms. No matter how much my heart broke because I couldn't have him. I just grab my cushion closer to me and kept my eyes train on Katniss and Rue.

I must haven fallen asleep on the couch because I was awoken by someone shaking me. My eyes flutter open to see a maid standing over me and smiling. I pushed myself upward and whispered.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning, Miss Trinket…a deliver of flowers has just arrived for you."

I looked at her and nodded as she rushed off back to the kitchen. I stood up and stretched lightly before heading toward the front foyer, where indeed on the table was a large bouquet of white, red, and pink flowers. A smile spread on my face as I rushed toward them, my fingers lifted to touch the soft petal and inhale they're wonderful aroma. Who sent me flowers? Was it Haymitch? My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I search for a card. Soon I found it and open it,

"Good morning my darling Effie.

I was walking past the flower shop and saw these. I instantly thought of you, enjoy them. Remember, I hope we can see each other soon.

Mars."

My heart drop to my stomach as I read and reread the card. Oh! How I wish that these where from Haymitch but I should have know better. I pluck a white rose out and held it to my nose and closed my eyes. How could I tell this wonderful man that I wasn't interested. I breathe out just as Haymitch's strong husky voice filled my ears. I turn my green eyes toward him. His mouth was in a straight frown and his dark grey were dark and cold. I held the rose closer to my chest as I turn my back to him and headed for the table to get my coffee. Haymitch bark out at me again.

"Who sent you flowers?"

I turn around and stared at him for a moment. I've been good actress all week,. So I breathe out all airy and dreamy.

"That does not concern you sir. I receive flowers all the time"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me, must I speak louder?"

He didn't answer me just stared at me hard. I placed a knowing dazzling smile on my face and bit my lip. Then very gracefully I did a twirl and headed back toward the table. I had barely sat down and grab my cup when I felt Haymitch stand behind me. My body flew with goose bumps and the energy between us was electrifying. I didn't turn around I simply reached for the kettle and began to pour my coffee when I felt Haymitch hands fall on the back of my chair and lean forward until his mouth was at my ears. I kept my composure and put down the kettle and reached for the sugar, expecting him to kiss me but instead he said.

"Are they from that boy that you were kissing the other night?"

"Once again whatever I receive is none concern to you."

"The hell it isn't, everything concerning you is my concern."

"Why ? If I don't matter to you Mr. Abernathy."

"Damn it Effie want do you want from me."

I drop my façade and pushed my seat from the table making him stumble backwards. I shot up and turn to meet his burning glaze and hissed.

"All I ask from you, all I want from you is the truth…and you can't even give it to me."

"You know damn well why I can't."

"What does your past have to do with me. With what I feel for you."

"Because…" He swallow and looked at the ground and breathed out "Because I'm to broken to love."

I blink at him in confusion as he stared back and grab my shoulders. His grey eyes try to rely a message to me but I couldn't understand what it was as he continue.

"I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you deserve…I just need you. I don't want anyone to see you the way I…" He shook his head as if he was disappointed in himself and said, "I'm selfish enough to know that I just want you to myself."

I took a deep breathe and rose my hands to his face letting my fingers dance across his rough cheek. He looked at me, his eyes filled sorrow that may my heart ach for him. I knew that I couldn't act anymore. I couldn't pretend not to want him so I nodded my head at him and whispered.

"I have to learn to turn that I love you in a don't. "

He smiled at me before whispering.

"So you tell that one " he motion his head to the flowers " to not expect a date."

"Yes, I'll tell Mars that I'm not interested and I'm sorry."

"Good."

His hands let go of my shoulders and he grab a piece of toast of the table and headed toward the den to watch the games. I stared after him and let out a breath, before turning around to grab my cup when Haymitch said.

"Effie."

I turned around and glance in his direction, he had a playful smirk on his face and said,

"Don't love you."

I smiled despite myself and said.

"Don't love you either."

He turn back around and flop onto the couch. I watched him with a rose eyebrow and trying to tell my heart not to jump at our exchange but some reason it felt realer than it should. And I didn't know if I should be happy or mad, all I knew was that I was content because he was here and I could hold him again.


End file.
